Dewdrop of Sakura Tears
by princ3ssch3rri3bl0ss0m724
Summary: A new shen gong wu causes haunting memories back into Raimundo's head...but he can see somebody else's memories, too.  And why does she know Chase Young? [SLIGHT] KimxRaixOC


_**(A/N:) Hey everybody! I just want to test out a new story! Hope you like it! It only took me a few minutes to write...**__**O**__**O **__**XDD! Read and enjoy **_

-----------

_**

* * *

**_

-----------

"Take this!" Raimundo shouted as he kicked the crud out of a Jack-bot. It exploded into a million pieces in front of his eyes.

"Way to go, Rai!" Kimiko smiled as she landed her back flip off a bot perfectly next to him.

"You're not so bad either," Raimundo smiled.

"I have got the shen-gong-wu!" Omi ran up to the couple.

"Way to go, lil' partner," Clay patted Omi on the head.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Jack protested as he flew towards them.

"Shut up, Jack!" Dojo shivered, "There's a new shen gong wu."

"What?" everybody exclaimed.

"It's the Dewdrop of Sakura Tears," Dojo read aloud off the scroll.

"Where is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm not telling you that it's in-" Dojo stopped, realizing he was about to tell him the location.

"What does it do?" Kimiko asked.

"That's weird," Dojo said as he looked at the scroll. "Its abilities are unknown."

"What kind of shen gong wu has absolutely nothing on it except its name?" Raimundo thought aloud.

"A kind that can cause evil destruction and terrible things," Omi frowned.

"Lil' partner, you might be on to somethin'," Clay smiled.

"I'm not sure," Kimiko stated, "It's Sakura Tears."

"So?" the boys said in unison.

"Sakura is Japanese for Cherry Blossom," Kimiko said angrily.

"Cherry Blossoms have tears?" Omi was surprised.

"No, it's the dewdrops that are the tears, right?" Raimundo wanted to be right.

"Guys, unfortunately, without any information, except the name and location, it can probably do anything," Dojo sighed.

"That wu must be mine!" Jack pulled out his shen gong wu locator and began to notice that it was going berserk.

"Hey? What's wrong with his wu finder thing?" Raimundo questioned.

"This wu is extremely powerful," Dojo stated matter-o-factly.

"How do you-" Raimundo began to ask but was cut off by the glares of the people around him.

"All aboard!" Dojo super sized and they all climbed on to the humongous dragon.

Jack followed as they set off on their journey to Japan.

-----------

* * *

-----------

They landed out side a small suburban home that had a large cherry blossom tree in front of it.

"Where is it?" Raimundo asked.

"On top of that tree," Kimiko said, seeing a gleam of blue.

"Okay!" Raimundo pulled out the monkey staff and began to climb the tree.

"Be careful," Kimiko whispered to herself.

Raimundo quickly grabbed the wu and jumped off gracefully, like an acrobat.

"Here it is," Raimundo handed it to Kimiko. She just stared at it with pure intent.

It was shaped like a dewdrop and it was a clear blue with a moving light shining within.

"It's gorgeous," Kimiko said. But it sounded like somebody said it with her. Somebody whom nobody had heard the voice of before.

Raimundo, Clay, and Omi looked around, feeling as if they were being watched.

"I'll hold onto that," Raimundo took the dewdrop out of her hand and he could see in her eyes that she didn't even remember receiving after he took it away.

"I don't think Kimiko should touch the new wu, fellas," Clay said, noticing the confusion in her eyes.

"I agree. Who knows if it can take over the mind of any female it wishes to," Omi stated sadly.

"Kimiko? Do you even remember what you said as soon as I set it down in you hand?" Raimundo asked.

"What? You set it down in my hands? When?" Kimiko was completely confused.

"I guess we know one thing," Dojo began, "Any girl that touches it becomes possessed."

"P-po-possessed?" Kimiko's eyes open widely. She didn't want to become possessed. Who knew what kind of demon was hidden inside of there years and years ago.

"Wait a second!" Dojo said after he looked the wu for a second.

"What is it, Dojo?" Omi asked, hoping to find an explanation.

"This is the only wu that wasn't created by Master Dashi! It was created by somebody else," Dojo stated proudly, as he remembered the past.

"Who is this 'somebody else'?" Omi was terrified.

"I can't remember," Dojo laughed nervously.

"Let's go back to the temple," Raimundo yawned, "I'm sleepy."

"That is no surprise, Raimundo. You are always sleepy," Omi smiled while Raimundo grew furious.

"You want to say that to my face?" he shouted.

"Well, you heard me, so why repeat myself?" Omi said confusedly.

"Why I outta-" Raimundo was cut off.

"IT STILL ISN'T FAIR!" Jack was as late as ever.

"BUZZ OFF JACK!" the Xiaolin Dragons shouted at the Evil Boy Genius.

"Fine," Jack frowned as he flew back home.

The four teens flew home on the now giant dragon, one still holding onto the latest wu, hoping that it would leave his love alone.

-----------

* * *

-----------

Raimundo looked the wu. It looked so…feminine. _'Of course Dashi didn't make it!'_ he thought to himself, _'But who would?'_

Kimiko sat next to her close and dear friend, "Raimundo, what's on your mind?"

"What idiot would possess a girl like that?" Raimundo thought of what would happen to his sisters, aunts, mom, and girl-cousins if they barely touched the thing.

"I don't know," Kimiko hugged him.

"He must think it's a good thing, but it's really just a sick joke," Raimundo even thought about his dead grandmothers and their sisters. He was so close to his family most of the time because of the circus. He even remembers his debut as the "Cutest Clown in Town".

"It's alright, Raimundo," Kimiko stoked her fingers through his hair.

"I remember when I turned four. I was even a jokester then. My parents decided that I should start off as a clown and work my way up to my dream. I always wanted to be an acrobat, but first I had to do this. When I walked out there, there were more 'Awws' then there were laughs.

"Ever since that day, I realized I'd rather be covered in grease paint than be hanging on some stupid bar any day. And even just before I came to the temple, I was still called the 'Cutest Clown in Town'. But it was mostly by the ladies," Raimundo laughed.

"Why is it _really_ special? I know you'd use a better reason than that to stay the clown you are today," Kimiko looked into his eyes.

"It was the last time I saw either of my grandmothers," Raimundo stood up and walked away, holding the Dewdrop of Sakura Tears close to his heart as a tear fell down his cheek.

_-----------_

* * *

_-----------_

_**(A/N:) Hope you liked it! I'm not gonna say how many reveiws I WANT to post the next chapter, but as long as I get five, I guess I'll be okay...**_


End file.
